


Varda Makes the Elven-Stars

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eves have always loved the starlight, and revered the Star-kindler. An elven bard sings of the making of the stars.</p><p>
  <b>Mithril Awards 2004 - Finalist - Best Poetry - long form</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Mithril Awards 2004 - Commended - Best Poetry - long form</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varda Makes the Elven-Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In olden days when earth was new and Endor's darkness great,  
The sounds of voices there were few, and blooms for spring did wait.  
In Valinor, a shining light the Trees unstinting rained  
like drops of dew to gardens bright of Aman the Unstained.

Then Middle-earth 'neath ancient stars wrapped in a peaceful night  
Slumbered, and there faint and far shone Valinor's great light.  
The wide lands were in darkness merged, its beauty still unseen  
Though rushing rivers swiftly surged, and grass was soft and green.

Then Varda gazed from towers wrought on tall Mount Ever-white.  
Her keen bright eyes the dark lands sought, and with her hallowed sight  
She far descried Cuiviénen, and to her ears unheard,  
In that fair land, by lake and fen, the Eruhini stirred.

Her heart was filled, she knew not why, with wonder and with love,  
And gazing at the inky sky and stars faint, far above,  
She pondered long how she could bright the Hither Shore's dark land;  
She knew with her gifted foresight: the Waking was at hand.

Then swift she took light from the dew of bright Telperion  
And with her skill wrought it anew, and ever and anon  
A gleaming star from Valinor, from Utter West would rise  
To shine upon the Hither shore, and sail the boundless skies.

The ancient stars in heavens high she took and grouped once more  
And set in clusters in the sky much brighter than before.  
The crystal stars formed fair designs; in dark they shimmered white;  
In silver fire they painted signs upon the roof of night.

In that far time by her white hands Menelvagor was made.  
As swordsman of the sky he stands, and silver is his blade.  
Bright Helluin beside him came, blue beacon of the skies,  
while over them with wings of flame the Swooping Eagle** flies.

Luinil's wanly shining ray like frosty ice cold gleamed  
While Carnil in his bright array as fiery ruby seemed.  
Gold Anarrima and Lumbar were placed in south and west  
The star of water, pale Nénar did in the middle rest.

Above the earth in clearest sight she set the Star of North.  
The Valacirca, sickle bright, around it blazéd forth.  
As challenge to the world's dark Foe, it swung in circles high;  
In days of legend long ago, it shimmered in the sky.

These Varda made, and many more, the sailors of the air.  
In those far times, the days of yore, the sky grew wondrous fair.  
The many stars like jewels gleamed upon the velvet night.  
All under them no longer dreamed, but gazed up to the light.

O Varda Elbereth most bright, indeed art thou Star-queen.  
This well we ken; thy shining light have not we always seen?  
We who walk 'neath woven trees recall thy starlight well,  
Thy starlight on the Western seas, lofty Gilthoniel.

 

*The stars made just before the Elves woke.  
**That is, Soronumë, Descending Eagle.


End file.
